


Curosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back

by Gorawrpanda



Series: In every way we are together or aka coffee shop/non-idol au [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Hyorin is mentioned like three times and thats it, I accidentally Showki'd, M/M, also if you squint really hard and turn off the lights you will see jookyun, also mentions of law school student hyungwon, this is from Minhyuks pov, this is so brief though don't let my tags get your hopes up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorawrpanda/pseuds/Gorawrpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" showki au in which kihyun works part time as a cute barista so everyone is shocked when someone on a black motorbike picks him up from work " taken from @Hyungwons_  tweets on twitter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back

**Author's Note:**

> I may have strayed from the prompt a tad bit, so it may not be what you Imagined whoops. Sorry for mistakes and what not

"Did you know Kihyun has a boyfriend ?" Minhyuk asks as he enters the back room (more like a glorified storage closet ). Hyungwon barely spares a glance from his phone while Changkyun continues to munch on some of Hyungwon's salad. "Of course we did" Hyungwon quips still looking at his phone. Minhyuk sits dumping his lunch bag on the table "But why didn't I ?" He asks letting Changkyun go through his lunch (why the younger had no lunch confused him but more pressing matter were at hand). Hyungwon seems to stop what he was doing on his phone before locking it a putting on the table. He lets out a huff, like the fact Minhyuk not knowing his coworker and boss had a boyfriend was something well known.  
  
"Its cause you can't keep quiet" Changkyun says in between bites of a granola bar from Minhyuk's lunch, interrupting whatever Hyungwon was about to say. It takes a moment for Minhyuk to process it before he jumps up, momentarily making the table wobble "I can keep quiet !" He says and Hyungwon sighs again and rolls his eyes "He means quiet as in minding your own business". Minhyuk stares before muttering a small "Oh" and sitting back down. "I can mind my own business," Hyungwon raises a brow and Changkyun just stares "if you tell me before I get curious" he finishes. The sit in silence again as Hyungwon gets back on his phone and Changkyun munches on the others lunches. "You know," Hyungwon starts out "we just know _of_ the boyfriend not what he looks like if that makes you feel better". With that he gets up and leaves the room, grabbing his apron to go back on shift.  
  
*  
  
Minhyuk wont lie it bugs him that they have no idea who Kihyun is dating, he had always thought Kihyun was single and living in a cutesy apartment with a cat (or two or a dog Minhyuk never could decide what suits Kihyun better). After all next to him, Kihyun was the second brightest in the cafe their warm smiles made people come back, of course Hyungwon was just an added visual who on occasions broke out a blinding smile ( by occasions its meant that Hyungwon's boyfriend Hoseok came by) and Changkyun was always pretty quiet in front of new people unless someone else was on shift with him. Of course he feels some what entitled to know who Kihyun is dating because they do hang out outside of work, which makes them friends in a way. 

*

Minhyuk sweeps the floor and as soon as Kihyun dissapears to the back he leans on the counter staring at Hyungwon. "What is it?" Hyungwon asks thumbing through the tips of the day "Aren't you at least curious who is dating Kihyun?" Minhyuk askes. Hyungwon stops for a moment before continuing counting the money. Minhyuk pouts and looks around motioning Changkyun over.  
  
"Changkyunnie, aren't you interested who took Kihyuns heart?" He asks he knows Hyungwon is probably rolling his eyes at him. "Honestly ?" Changkyun asks and Minhyuk perks up standing straighter and nodding. Changkyun shifts before speaking "I do" he pauses before smiling and adding on "Only because its like seeing your mom date a new guy who you don't know and might have be your new dad". Hyungwon stops counting and turns to Changkyun who shrugs, and Minhyuk bursts out into loud laughter banging the counter, soon Hyungwon starts to laugh too (they get in trouble by their manger Hyojung for being too loud and not closing up fast enough and that is the end of the conversation).  
  
*  
  
It doesn't bug Minhyuk that he doesn't know what Kihyun's boyfriend looks like, not anymore. Well it does just slightly still which is why he is sitting with Hoseok and Jooheon on his break on one of the corner tables at the end of the cafe. "Wouldn't you be curious too?" He asks fiddling with the straw in his cup ( its some tea Kihyun wanted to start selling, Minhyuk just happened to be around when he made it so he got it for free ). "Yeah but its not really our business" Jooheon adds sounding much more mature than what Minhyuk knows him for. "He does speak the truth" Hoseok adds his eyes scanning for Hyungwon.  
  
"Hyungwon left with Changkyun to go pick something up so don't bother looking for him, but even though it isn't my business it is _my_ business because its my boss" he pauses before waving his hand in a vague gesture "and Kihyun" Minhyuk finishes, scooting his chair back to rest his chin on the table top. Hoseok shrugs before reaching over and taking a sip of the tea "You know just because its Kihyun doesn't mean you should" he adds and Minhyuk pouts at him "You sound like Hyungwon when he gets like a lawyer on us" Jooheon crackles at that and Hoseok grimaces.  
  
The stay sitting in silence for a while after Jooheon stops laughing since Minhyuk knows his two friends aren't there to see him (it would be nice if they where for once ). "If your that curious why not stay till Kihyun gets picked up?" Jooheon asks. Minhyuk stands reaching over to grab Jooheon's hands "I love you and your ideas" and Jooheon just shrugs, like that was the obvious answer.  
  
*  
  
Of course Minhyuk takes Jooheon's suggestion and of course he would drag Changkyun and Hyungwon with him. Which is exactly why they are still in the cafe after hours doing what Hyojung normally does when they all get ushered out for being too slow. He knows Hoseok must have told Hyungwon about his earlier conversation by the way Hyunwon sends him looks. "We just have to be natural he won't think of us being suspicious" Minhyuk says sweeping the same spot he has for the last twenty minutes. He just hears Hyungwon hum as he counts the money in the cash register. "I'll buy all of you drinks for this" Minhyuk says pausing his sweeping and turning towards Hyungwon "if its not good". And Hyungwon just stares at him Minhyuk shrugs as he turns to look at Changkyun who seems invested in cleaning the same spot on the glass window.  
  
Before he could say anything else Kihyun comes out from the the back "What are you guys doing here still ?" He asks putting on his coat. "Giving Hyojung a break" Hyungwon says and Minhyuk takes that as a sign Hyungwon isn't that mad at him. Kihyun nods before dropping the keys on the counter "Make sure to lock up" he says. What ever else he might have added was drowned out by the loud roar of a motorcycle stopping outside ( shocking them as most motorcycles don't come by this side of town or even by the cute cafe they work at ). Dumfounded by the black motorcyle stopping at the curve they don't see Kihyun smiling to himself as he walks out quickly with a small pep in his step. Once Kihyun closes the door behind him Minhyuk, Hyungwon and Changkyun all scramble to move over to the window to watch as the man on the motorcycle get off and take off his helmet. They watch fascinated as Kihyun walks towards him making the man give a shy smile before wrapping his arms around Kihyun and kissing him before they turn and get ready to take off.

Minhyuk, Hyunwon and Changkyun stay standing there looking out the window long after the motorcycle man and Kihyun left. "I think I owe you" Hyungwon says breaking the silence and Minhyuk nods slowly. "He was like the hulk." Changkyun says turning around from the window "He was built did you see that ? I think his thighs are bigger than Jooheons" he pauses "But he looks good for Kihyun by the way he acted." Changkyun adds as an after thought. Hyungwon and Minhyuk nod "He is complete opposite of our shining cute Kihyun" Minhyuk says. They leave it at that, too surprised and shocked at the fact Kihyun has a very built boyfriend who rides a motorcycle and is probably a gang leader (well that is what Minhyuk thinks, Changkyun thinks he is the hulk and Hyungwon thinks they are both idiots).  
  
*  
  
Seeing Kihyun's boyfriend at night would be very much different than seeing him in the day, which is exactly why Minhyuk was in the back sitting across Kihyun. Barging in during Kihyun's lunch break made him feel slightly guilty but Minhyuk had needed answers. " Your boyfriend is very built and scary looking" He says. "What ?" Kihyun asks and Minhyuk speaks before he can say more "Which is why you should tell us about this hunk before we worry you will be kidnapped by a rival gang and killed with your body dumped in the river. I mean the dude looked built and handsome but would it be worth the risk ?". Kihyun promptly chokes coughing as his face and ears turn red.  
  
Once Kihyun has calmed a bit, ears still red, he speaks "How do you know about him?". Minhyuk smiles brightly "That night when we stayed to close up we saw you two, its not like the cafe doesn't have big windows in the front". Kihyun mutters something about his workers not being able to keep their mouth shut and Minhyuk being a big busy body before letting out a deep sigh ( his mom sigh as Changkyun calls it) "His name is Son Hyunwoo he does engineering and is definitely not in a gang" He looks at Minhyuk "Okay? I won't be kidnapped or killed, now get back to work" He says and waves his hand. Minhyuk happily obliges leaving while humming some tune being satisfied with the answer for now.  
  
*  
Its much later after much whining from Minhyuk do they get to meet Son Hyunwoo in the flesh. It also is much later that Minhyuk officially believes he found a couple grosser than Hyungwon and Wonho. But Minhyuk feels completely satisfied so he can stand how much of a married couple they act like ( its also later that Kihyun regrets it because now Changkyun and Minhyuk refer to him as mom and Hyunwoo as dad. And for some reason Hyunwoo always sits in the cafe on Fridays with Jooheon and Hoseok now). 


End file.
